dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KulitNation
KultiNation is a TV channel in Philippines that primainly airs Kids Myx shows (excludes preschool shows, which airs on LittleKulitNation), exclusive cartoons and anime. Channel counterpart of Kids Myx. Philippine counterpart to El Kadsre's ETVKK and Latin America's Discovery Kids. History ABS-CBN wants to launch channel version of Kids Myx on early 2018 in February 1, 2018, when Hero is converted into anime, geek, gaming and tech social network, ABS-CBN is confirmed to launch new channel named "KulitNation" and would launch in Late February 2018. List of programs * The Super Monkey Ball Show (2018-present) * Metal Marble Games (2018-present) * League of the Stick Race (2018-present) * Spongebob Squarepants (2018-present) * Inner Personality (2018-present) * Wenta's Fairies (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Malachi Tyrus (2018-present) * Horrid Henry (2018-present) * Johnny Test (2018-present) * Bunsen is a Beast! (2018-present) * The Loud House (2018-present) * Max Steel (2018-present) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2008-present) * Regular Show (2018-present) * Danny Phantom (2018-present) * Battle for Dream Island (2018-present) * KaBlam! (2018-present) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2018-present) * Chuck's Choice (2018-present) * The 3 Amigonauts (2018-present) * Harvey Beaks (2018-present) * The Mr Men Show (2018-present) * Motu Patlu (2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2018-present) * Agri Tayo Dito (2018-present) (English dub) * Adventure Time (2018-present) * Mega Babies (2018-present) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (2018-present) * The ZhuZhus (2018-present) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2018-present) * Chalkzone (2018-present) * Fanboy and ChumChum (2018-present) * Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2018-present) * Breadwinners (2018-present) * Chop Chop Ninja (shorts) (2018-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2018-present) * SciGirls (2018-present) * Get Blake! (2018-present) * Technic Heroes (2018-present) * The Jetsons (2018-present) * Pat the Dog (2018-present) * My Knight and Me (2018-present) * Pucca (2018-present) * Jang Geum's Dreams (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inazuma Eleven Go! (Toonami Asia English dub) (2018-present) * Rugrats (2018-present) * The Angry Beavers (2018-present) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (2018-present) * Angelo Rules (2018-present) * Trollhunters (2018-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2018-present) * Dennis the Menace (1986) (2018-present) * Turbo FAST (2018-present) * Mr Bean: The Animated Series (2018-present) * Larva (2018-present) * Total Drama (2018-present) * Looped (2018-present) * Mini Force (2018-present) * Z Rangers (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Inanimate Insanity (2018-present) * Channel-tan: Toony's Cool Series (2018-present) * Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Nior (2018-present) * Angela Anaconda (2018-present) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (2018-present) * Donkey Kong Country (season 1 only) (2018-present) * Fat Dog Mendoza (2018-present) * Crafty Kids Club (2018-present) * Wild Kratts (2018-present) * Crimsonites (2018-present) * Scream Street (shorts for obvious reason) (2018-present) * Bodger & Badger (2018-present) * Super 4 (2018-present) * The Jungle Bunch: to The Rescue (2018-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2018-present) * Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) (2018-present) * Rabbids Invasion (2018-present) * Pink and Purple (2018-present) * Legend of Super Evil (2018-present) * I.N.K.: Invisible Network for Kids (2018-present) * BatPat (2018-present) * Casper Scare School (2018-present) * Get Back at 'Em (2018-present) * Rocko's Modern Life (2018-present) * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2018-present) * ToonMarty (2018-present) * The Bagel and Becky Show (2018-present) * Gattu Battu (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) * Oddbods (5-min and 7-min show) (2018-present) * Grizzly and the Lemmings (2018-present) * Viva Piñata (2018-present) * Bunnicula (2018-present) * Plankton Invasion (2018-present) * Oh No! It's Alien Invasion (2018-present) * Denver, The Last Dinosaur (2018-present) * All Hail King Julian (2018-present) * Kral Sakir (Philippine English dub) (2018-present) Upcoming * Kitty is not a Cat (April 2018) * Little Singham (Philippine English dub) (2018) * Mighty Magiswords (2018) * Apple and Onion (2018) * Mega Man (2018) * Wacky Races (2017 reboot) (2018) * The World of Wierdos (late 2018) * Twelve Forever (2019) Trivia * when Cignal condected test broadcast of KulitNation, it was one of ABS-CBN-owned TV channels that are on Cignal (along with ABS-CBN, S+A, O Shopping and LittleKulitNation) Category:2018